


A Matter Of the Heart

by Engie_Ivy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Regency Romance, Romantic Fluff, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engie_Ivy/pseuds/Engie_Ivy
Summary: The time had come for the fortunate heir of the most ancient and noble house of Black to secure himself of an advantageous marriage. A feat which should not be proven difficult for the handsome and becoming young man, were it not for the young Mr. Black to dismiss all his admirers' attentions.The only person he seemed to find agreeable was the young Mr. Lupin, a boy solely dependent on what was bestowed upon him out of charity by Mrs. Potter, but with no fortune and no prospects of himself.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	A Matter Of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been listening to too many Jane Austen audiobooks, and needed to get this off my chest.

The ball was a tasteless affair. The music was awfully loud, while the band was mediocre at best, and the guests were too numerous. Lord and lady Black highly preferred gatherings with a more selective company. The only thing that was to their taste, was the fact that nothing was to their taste, which enabled them to revel in their own sense of superiority.

And superior did lord and lady Black appear. Lord Orion Black, a large, handsome man with broad shoulders and an impressive beard, wore a classic dark suit made of rich velvet, with his golden pocket watch alone being more valuable than the full attire of any of the other guests. Lady Walburga Black wore a long, dark-red gown, that was deceiving in his simple elegance, as it was hand-made from luxurious fabric and personally fitted to her ladyship. Her long, slender neck was decorated with a tasteful necklace containing a locket engraved with the weapon of the house of Black. While the lady undoubtedly possessed beauty, with her slim figure, pale skin, light eyes and dark hair perfectly crafted in a hairdo suited to the occasion, one could not quite call her lovely. It could be the coldness in her eyes or the conceitedness of her deposition, but she instigated fear as well as admiration.

Her eldest son, and heir to the Black family fortune, was a sight to behold. The young Mr. Sirius Orion Black was the personification of a true gentleman. Handsome beyond believe, with the same pale skin, light eyes and dark hair as his parents, but with a much more cordial demeanour, and also in his manner he expressed nothing but grace and elegance. His attire was equally tasteful, but of a more modern fashion than his father’s, made of a supple fabric, with a light-grey waistcoat in the same colour as his eyes. A silk scarf was tied around his neck, which was a trend among the youths. His slightly rebellious nature showed by the way he had rolled up the sleeves of his blouse to his elbows and left his top button unbuttoned, giving way of the slightest inclination towards impropriety.

His brother, the youngest Mr. Regulus Arcturus Black, was dressed in a classy and simple light-grey suit, with all his buttons neatly buttoned and an ascot around his neck, as he was strongly opposed to any unnecessary deviations from propriety. Where his elder brother wore his hair in a long, elegant braid, the youngest Mr. Black kept his hair short, partly because he had come to find long hair to be a nuisance, partly because no matter how much attention he spent on his hair, he could never get it to equal the effortless elegance of his brother’s. No one could deny that the brothers looked alike, but neither could anyone deny that the youngest Mr. Black could not quite live up to his elder brother, in either charm or appearance. While you might have expected the youngest Mr. Black to have some feelings of bitterness towards his elder brother, he has always held him in the highest regard.

Despite their general dissatisfaction, attending such societal gatherings was of utmost importance for lord and lady Black. Not only did they assume their presence to deeply honour the host and hostess, their eldest son had recently become of an age in which he was expected to further the wealth and esteem of the family by entering into an advantageous marriage. Now, you might have expected that to be a simple feat for the handsome and becoming young heir of one of the most high-ranking families in England, and indeed, young Mr. Black could have made any young lady his object, and she and her family would have been delighted to accept his attentions. No, the problem lay with young Mr. Black himself not showing an interest in any of his admirers.

Regulus had understood when Sirius had rejected the advances of Ms. Alecto Carrow, as, while coming from a respectable family, she possessed neither intelligence nor beauty and propagated an off-putting combination of ignorance and insincerity. But ever since, his brother had been dismissive of the attentions of Ms. Druella Rosier, Ms. Lysandra Yaxley and Ms. Violetta Bulstrode, all of which were agreeable young women with substantial fortune. Regulus was unsure how much longer their parents would continue to tolerate this behaviour. His brother would have to form a proper attachment soon.

“How can Mrs. Prewett allow her daughter to wear a garment like that? It is highly unsuitable, but I suppose befitting of her status.” Lady Black let her eyes wander through the room while sipping her wine, which was, naturally, not to her taste.

“Mother, please,” Sirius spoke. “Must you see fault in everything? There is no pleasing you when you are like this.”

Lady Black simply smiled, though there was no actual joy in her expression. “The truth must be spoken, even when it is displeasing.”

Sirius had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, which would have been a great breach of propriety. “If you will excuse me, mother, father. I shall go and pay my respects to Mrs. Potter.”

The Potters were generally considered to be an old and respectable family, although they were never of great fortune. Their income mostly came from a chain of pharmacies in their family's possession. However, in his younger years, the current head of the family, Mr. Fleamont Potter, invented a hair lotion that gained great popularity among men and women in the entirety of England and even beyond the English border, which quadrupled the family’s fortune. To the Black family, whose income, estates and grounds had been in the family for generations, the vulgarity of this type of profitmaking was highly reprehensible. However, Mr. Potter’s wife, Mrs. Euphemia Potter, with her commitment to charity and unparalleled hospitability, was a favourite in society, and even lady Black could not afford to scorn her.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter had been childless for a long time, and they had already been at a more advanced age when at last their only son and heir, young Mr. James Fleamont Potter, was born. Last spring, when Mrs. Potter wrote to lady Black with an invitation to have young Mr. Black spend a summer at the Potter estate, as their sons were of the same age and it would be a valuable enrichment for them to get acquainted with a fellow youth from the peerage, lady Black was in no position to refuse without causing affront to the Potters.

Lady Black mistakenly assumed Mrs. Potter wanted her son to form a connection with the Black family heir to improve his situation. In truth, Mrs. Potter could read people like no other, and when she first met young Mr. Black, she could see the goodness of heart and openness of mind hidden underneath layers of rules of propriety, societal conduct and cultural impositions. When young Mr. Black first arrived at the Potter estate, young Mr. Potter was rather displeased about having to spend his summer with the haughty, stiff and reserved aristocrat. But over the weeks, young Mr. Black progressed into an engaging young man brimming with energetic eagerness and good nature, brightening up the whole estate. Young Mr. Potter and young Mr. Black both came to find the other quite agreeable, and a warm friendship was formed.

When Regulus followed his brother to pay his obligatory respects to Mrs. Potter, he noticed she was accompanied by her ward, the Lupin boy. The boy’s father, Mr. Lyall Lupin, used to be of minor nobility, with little esteem. He had, however, lost his claim to nobility when he had a child, Remus John Lupin, with a poor, common woman. The family’s misfortune was amplified when the Lupin boy was attacked by a lost and frightened young wolf, when he was barely five years old. The boy survived, but has since been covered in unsightly scars.

Normally, that would be the last ever heard of the Lupin family, were it not for Mrs. Potter. The Lupin boy had worked in the kitchens of the Potter estate to help his parents by contributing to their income, when he caught the attention of Mrs. Potter herself with his keen spirit and pleasant deposition. She had made him her ward, giving him the opportunity to take lessons alongside her son at the estate, a great act of charity considering the boy’s poor situation. In the best of cases, he would even be able to secure himself a position as a tutor at a wealthy family’s estate, a great improvement of his prospects.

It was known that Mr. Potter was not very keen of attending balls, and usually, Mrs. Potter would be accompanied by her eldest son. It was, however, quite astonishing that she would allow her unfortunate ward to accompany her to a gathering such as these. The boy looked hopelessly out of place, anxiously fidgeting with the sleeves of his ill-fitting suit, very unbecoming of a gentleman.

“My dear Sirius!” Mrs. Potter’s face lit up the moment he came to her notice. “What a delight to see you again! Look at you, you are quite the gentleman.”

Sirius smiled at the warmness of her greeting and bowed to her. “Mrs. Potter, I can assure you that the delight is completely on my part.”

“I must convey my apologies that my dear James could not attend this evening. It was a great grievance for him to miss a chance to see you.”

“No apologies necessary. I have gathered from his last correspondence that he will be paying Ms. Evans a visit? Am I to expect a joyful announcement soon?”

Mrs. Potter chuckled. “If I have raised my boy properly, and I am quite convinced that I have, his confession shall not await long. Oh, it will be such a wonderful attachment!”

Regulus had never heard of Ms. Evans, so she could not be from a very high-ranking family. He wondered why Mrs. Potter would perceive such a connection as wonderful.

“Pray, Sirius,” Mrs. Potter continued. “I dare say you remember my ward, the young Mr. Lupin?”

“Of course!” Sirius spoke, with a charming smile, followed by a most gracious bow. “How could I ever forget such an accomplished young man?”

The Lupin boy blushed and casted his eyes downward. “You flatter me, Mr. Black.”

“Upon my word, I am not!” Sirius said. “I merely speak the truth, and if the truth is flattering, well, that is none of my doing.”

“Yes, of course,” Mrs. Potter said. “I believe Mr. Lupin has attended some lessons with yourself and my James over the summer?”

“Indeed, he has,” Sirius replied, his expression displaying fondness at the memory. “And I was put to shame in comparison with the sharpness of his mind!”

The Lupin boy looked up at Sirius through his lashes. “I do not believe anything could ever put you to shame, Mr. Black.”

Regulus had seen enough. Mrs. Potter might have been notoriously good at reading people, but he knew his brother. He stepped forward and gently touched his arm. “My dear brother, pardon my interruption, but I do believe our presence is elsewhere required,” he spoke, and thereby obliging his brother to, for the time being, conclude his conversation with Mrs. Potter and her young ward.

Sirius made another bow. “So I must go, but hopefully I shall be seeing more of you this evening, if I shall be granted such pleasure.” His attention during these parting words was mostly focussed on the Lupin boy.

Regulus gave a short, cordial nod to both Mrs. Potter and her ward, before leading his brother away to a quiet corner.

“Well, brother mine,” Sirius asked. “Would you be so kind as to tell me what the meaning is of this?”

Regulus folded his arms over his chest, not afraid to reprimand his brother for the sake of propriety. “I could ask the same of you, for I do not understand you, brother. Why would you be so inclined as to approach the Lupin boy with such familiarity?”

Sirius simply raised an eyebrow. “For I do not see any reason to not be cordial with him.”

Even though it was clear to Regulus that his brother understood him very well, he had no problem in clarifying. “His acquaintance holds no advantage, neither in means, nor in connections.”

“I do believe, my dear brother, that a person can have merits outside of means and connections. Mr. Lupin is a good man, worthy of my esteem.”

“I do not doubt that he can be quite agreeable, and even that you derive some pleasure from his company, but you must be apprehensive of keeping a certain amount of reserve and constraint in your demeanour towards him, for you must remember his situation is indefinitely inferior to yours.”

“I dare say that I have obtained a great appreciation for Mr. Lupin, and I think highly of his character. Therefore, I cannot perceive him in any way inferior-”

“Regardless of whether you perceive it or not, it is how society will perceive it. Even if you ignore how it will reflect on your person, and by extension on your family, it will do no favours to Mr. Lupin either. He will be seen as to be taking great liberties in his conduct towards a person of much higher ranking, which his place in society by no means warrant, and can only be looked upon as impertinent.”

“The people I hold dear will not be led by such misconceptions.”

“Do you think our parents will not perceive it so?”

Sirius made a dismissive gesture. “I have long since given up on trying to appease our parents.”

Regulus shook his head at his brother’s naivety. “That is not a notion you can afford to uphold, as your income is entirely dependent upon their good will. Perhaps you could act according to your own wishes regarding the choosing of your company once you have secured yourself of an advantageous marriage.”

Now Regulus did not miss the grimace that swiftly passed over his brother’s face. “Allow me to speak freely to you, brother,” he continued in a much calmer tone of voice.

“Such a thing is always allowed between brothers.”

“I have to tell you that I am worried. Worried that your... regard for Mr. Lupin might make you prone to forming an attachment to him.” Regulus held up his hand when it appeared as if Sirius would interrupt him. “As you and I both know how unbecoming such an attachment will be, it hardly needs to be said that it will bring you nothing but sorrow. Therefore, I think it better to prevent such an attachment from being formed, than to break it once it is formed, which you will surely agree with me upon. For your own good, brother, and for the sake of your own happiness, I must urge you to keep your distance from Mr. Lupin.”

Sirius just looked at Regulus with an unreadable expression on his face, before he finally spoke. “You must not worry. I can assure you that any decision I will make, shall be made with great care and consideration of its consequence.”

Regulus was put at ease. He knew his brother to be stubborn once he had set his mind on something, but he also knew him to possess a great deal of common sense. He trusted his brother to act with decency. No, Regulus was not worried.

Perhaps the youngest Mr. Black would have been more worried had he realised that his brother’s affliction had nothing to do with his mind, but everything with his heart.

The ball went on and the Black brothers fulfilled their duties as representatives of the most ancient and noble house of Black as they were taught, with charm and elegance. They were the perfect exemplifications of decorum and propriety, engaging in polite conversation and leading young ladies onto the dance floor with unmatched grace, all the while never showing even the slightest inclination towards imprudence.

No one seemed to notice that none of the conversations sparked their interest, and during each dance their only thought was how they wished for it to be over.

When the evening was getting late, Mrs. Potter approached lord and lady Black to bid them farewell, as she had just instructed a servant to prepare her carriage for her. Talking to lady Black about what a delight it had been to receive Sirius over the summer, she promptly fell into a long discourse of all the pleasant sceneries that surrounded the Potter estate, which were all the more pleasant during the summer months. In a rare moment of silence, lady Black managed to address Regulus, as Sirius was nowhere to be found. “Regulus, please go and inquire whether Mrs. Potter’s carriage has been prepared. I would hate to keep her longer than she ought to.”

Regulus stepped outside, and as he did not immediately spot the carriage belonging to Mrs. Potter, he walked away from the crowd of departing guests towards the side of the building, where he knew the carriages to be parked. However, the sight his eyes landed upon rendered him in shocked astonishment.

The young Mr. Lupin was leaning against the wall of the building, with young Mr. Black standing right in front of him, their bodies a mere inch apart. Sirius held Mr. Lupin’s hand in his, and had it securely placed over his heart. It was, however, not even the intimacy of this gesture that made Regulus feel like an intruder. It was in the way they were looking at each other. Their eyes filled with such vulnerability, such affection, that it ought not to be seen by the rest of the world.

Regulus had been wrong in fearing that his brother would form an attachment to Mr. Lupin, as it was clear that such an attachment had already been formed long ago.

“My dear Remus, please tell me that you still regard me with the same warm fondness as when we last saw each other in the summer.” His brother’s voice sounded more tender than Regulus had ever heard it before. “Please tell me that your feelings have not gotten colder as the days did.”

Mr. Lupin laughed, a happy, unrestrained sound. “Do you doubt it?”

Now Sirius laughed as well. “Perhaps I am just allowing myself the pleasure of having you tell me once more.”

Mr. Lupin placed his other hand gently on Sirius’s cheek. “Then let me indulge you, my star. For my feelings for you are as true and as deep as they have ever been.”

Sirius automatically leaned into his touch. “I am glad, but at the same time my heart is heavy with knowing we will be parted again soon, after only such a short time together.”

“Yes. It was a great test for the strength of my character to be so close to you all evening, without having opportunity to approach you.”

“Were you jealous? Seeing me engage in dancing with other partners?”

“I might have been, were it not so evidently clear to me that you found none of those young ladies pleasing.”

“Indeed, I did not.”

Then, with a smile Mr. Lupin asked “Would you have liked for me to be jealous?”

Sirius smiled as well. “Nay, my dearest, for I would like you to feel secure of my preference for you at all times.”

Mr. Lupin averted his eyes.

“What is it?” Sirius asked. “Are you not?”

“My apologies, for I do not doubt the sincerity of your words nor the righteousness of your nature. It is just, in such circumstances as have befallen me, one cannot help but wonder what I have to offer you, as I have no fortune to speak of.”

“I do not require you to offer me any fortune, dear Remus. The only thing that I would long for you to offer me, is your heart.”

Mr. Lupin looked at him again, eyes filled with warm affection. “Ah, but alas, that I cannot do, my star.” He slightly leaned in even a little closer. “For how can I offer you what is already yours?”

“Sirius.”

The young pair quickly stepped apart and stood up straight, and Regulus whirled his head around, to see his mother, father and Mrs. Potter stand behind them. Undoubtedly, they had convinced Mrs. Potter that her carriage must have been ready by now and escorted her out themselves, thereby noticing Regulus gazing into the darkness, and upon approaching him, discovering young Mr. Black and young Mr. Lupin engaging in inappropriate conduct. Lady Black had been practiced in suppressing her emotions in public ever since she was but a child, and it seemed like she was now calling upon all her practice, as the only outward signs of her distress were her lips being pressed into a thin line and a slight narrowing of her eyes.

“Mother...” Sirius spoke.

“You have disappointed us,” Lady Black said. “You were raised better than this.” She turned her attention towards Mrs. Potter. “We were so good as to trust our son to your care, and you have allowed his integrity to be compromised by the impertinence of your ward.”

“Mother, please,” Sirius spoke. “I am my own person and I am responsible for my own decisions, for they were my own decisions.”

“You are young and foolish, and you have allowed yourself to be misled by the improper advances of an inferior creature seeking to improve his own situation.”

Sirius shook his head. “I am truly sorry for the inconsiderate manner in which it was made known to you, but now that it is known, please let me be as clear as possible. This is not an improper flirtation, for my feelings demand no less than true commitment, and I must tell you that I am sincerely attached to Mr. Lupin. If he returns my feelings, and I am quite sure that he does,” Sirius glanced from his mother to Mr. Lupin, who was staring at him with flushed cheeks and did not contradict his words, and then back to his mother. “I would like to officially engage my heart to his.”

“Sirius.”

It was the first time lord Black had spoken that evening. While his voice and demeanour seemed calm, the coldness in his eyes left no doubt as to how he felt about the situation. “You are to be head of house, and you have a duty to your family, first and foremost to protect its virtue and secure its welfare.”

“I have not forgotten, father, for I have never shied away from my duties before, nor do I intent to do so in the future. I feel strongly that both the virtue and the welfare of our family will be in capable hands with Mr. Lupin, as he is dependable and hard-working, and has earned the respect and benevolence of anyone who he has ever met.”

Lady Black’s careful composure started to show the first cracks as she ventured to speak in a raised voice. “You cannot possibly allow a commoner, who has sought you out solemnly for the sake of your wealth, to have any claim on our family’s fortune!”

“Lady Black,” Mr. Lupin bravely addressed her. “While I deeply regret the manner in which our attachment was brought to your knowledge, and while I am truly sorry if I have affronted you in any way, I must object. Upon my word, I do not desire to make any claim on your family’s fortune. I only desire your son’s affection, for my future happiness depends entirely upon him. If it will give you peace of mind, I am willing to officially renounce any legal claim to your family’s fortune I would otherwise obtain in case of a... matrimonial union.”

Sirius looked like he was about to say something, but a look from Mr. Lupin silenced him. He had not, however, appeased lady Black.

“You insolent boy!” She sneered. “You are embarrassing yourself and bring shame upon the family who has so gracefully granted you their kindness. The audacity and impertinence of even the suggestion that such a union could ever be! The presumption that we would ever give our consent to such a disgraceful affair.”

Sirius spoke again. “Mother, I am sorry to inform you that my mind has been made up in this matter, and cannot be altered. I shall be married to Mr. Lupin.”

Lord Black now stepped forward and placed a hand on his eldest son’s shoulder. A gesture that may have been perceived as comforting, were it under different circumstances and had his fingers not so harshly dug into Sirius’s skin that it was sure to leave a bruise. Lord Black towered large and intimidating over his son, who bravely raised his chin and met his gaze.

“Let me be as clear as possible in return,” Mr. Black spoke slowly. “If you are not to have a change of mind on this matter, I shall withdraw all your rights as my heir, and as my son. You shall have no means, no possessions and no prospects.”

Regulus felt a strange sort of discomfort upon hearing this. His parents demanded rectification for the insult, and rightfully so, and the proposed union was highly improper and could never be tolerated, so were his parents’ actions not just? Was he not supposed to fully support his parents on this matter? Then why did it feel like there was some sort of injustice at the core of it?

Sirius looked at lord Black defiantly. “So be it.”

“Sirius...” Mr. Lupin spoke cautionary.

Lady Black hissed at hearing Mr. Lupin address her son by his given name. “Already regretting it?” She asked him. “Not such an attractive prospect without his wealth, is he?”

Mr. Lupin turned to lady Black and looked at her with blazing anger in his gaze. Regulus had never seen anyone dare to look at his mother like that. “You seem determined to misunderstand me, your ladyship. I do not care about his wealth, for I love him, and if he had not a penny to spare, I would love him just the same.”

“And I love him back,” Sirius spoke. “So no, father. I am not to have a change of mind on this matter.”

“Then I declare you no longer my heir,” Lord Black spoke loud and clearly. “And no longer my son. From this moment on, you no longer have any income or any properties. You are no longer under my protection and you no longer belong to our family.”

Regulus felt dejected. He only vaguely registered that his brother’s share of the inheritance, his titles and his privileged position would now all befall on him, but he could hardly care. His brother had been raised to take up the responsibility for their family’s affairs, and he had been dedicated and hard-working. He would have been good at it and he would have deserved it.

Alas, lord Black was not finished, and was yet to deliver his final blow.

“As for repaying us for the kindness we have shown you all these years, I am considering sending you to France, to work in your cousin’s household. Lord and lady Lestrange are quite efficient when it comes to installing obedience in disobedient servants.”

Regulus could think of no worse faith. Already before she was married, lady Lestrange, then known to them as Ms. Black, was notorious for her cruelty and disregard for others, an aspect of her character that was only strengthened in her marriage to the equally cruel lord Lestrange.

Sirius paled. “Father, please...”

“You shall address me as lord Black, and you do well to remember that.”

There was a silence in which the young Mr. Black stared at the young Mr. Lupin, at a loss of what could be done to alleviate their undue faith. The silence was suddenly broken by an unseemly cheerful voice.

“Well, as delightful as this evening has been, I am afraid I really must be going,” said Mrs. Potter good-natured, not seeming to notice the grave deposition and strange looks from those around her. “I have already made my carriage driver wait for far too long. Your lordship, your ladyship, I thank you for the pleasure of your company and I bid you a good night. Remus, Sirius, my dears, come on, we really must be going if we are to arrive at the estate timely.”

“What is the meaning of this?” Demanded lady Black. “For we have not given our consent for our son to accompany you to your estate.”

Mrs. Potter looked at her innocently. “Forgive me, your ladyship, for I do not understand. Did you not just declare young Mr. Black to no longer be your son? And, as I remember particularly, to be no longer under your protection and to no longer belong to your family? Well, as my ward, young Mr. Lupin falls under my protection, and if I am not mistaken, his betrothed then by extension falls under my protection as well, only if his intended is in the situation of having no protection or family of his own, of course. As for Sirius repaying you for your generous kindness all these years, I am sure we can work something out, but for now it is late and we must be going.”

With those parting words, Mrs. Potter made her way over to her carriage, all the while happily chattering about. “My James will be so delighted to hear the news! And to have both of you as his brothers, oh, such joy! Can you believe we might have two weddings upcoming season? What did we do to deserve such happiness?”

Young Mr. Lupin was the first to shake himself out of his stupor. With one last look on lord and lady Black, he grabbed Sirius’s hand and started dragging him to Mrs. Potter’s carriage, not that he had to do much dragging, as Sirius came willingly. Yes, young Mr. Black would have followed young Mr. Lupin anywhere.

Regulus watched the two young men walk away, and saw how they were still stunned and unable to comprehend that they were to be together from now on. A smile appeared on his face that even his mother’s rage could not make away. Yes, he would make his brother proud and take up his role as future head of house, and when the time came for him to succeed his father, he could restore his brother’s claim to his inheritance. But there was no rush, because for the time being, he could be sure that his brother was safe and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am much obliged to you for taking the time to read this story, and I hope I shall in the near future find myself able to stop writing and thinking like an 18th century noble woman. In the meantime, it would bring me great joy and honour if you were to leave a comment!  
> Also, I hereby refer you to my Tumblr account:  
> [Engie-Ivy](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/engie-ivy)  
> 


End file.
